The Chosen Ones
by RasberryGum
Summary: Skylar's pathetic little life is thrown upside down when her best friend revels to her that she is a demigod. Will she be able to survive in this new, exciting world, or die from the many monsters who want her blood? Will be written by 2 people.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic, no hate please. This will be written by 2 people, alternating chapters. All feed back is welcome, but please, know the difference between hate and critique.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Skylar Brooke_

I was standing on a hill, bellow me the Earth rumbled. Waves of thunderous shakes went through the ground all around me, but I was in a state of peace. My eyes were closed, but I could see all. I could hear the sounds in the wind, eerily whispering, "Run, Skylar, run." I felt like I was being pulled of the hill, into a deep ravine that suddenly appeared at the foot of the mountain. I snapped my eyes open and I was in my room once more. I was sitting at my desk, where I had fallen asleep trying to finish my algebra homework last night. Slowly I stood up, everything that I had dreamed still going through my head. I always dreamed, but this one felt more real. It was different. The next thing I know, my mom was standing next to me.  
"Mom?" I asked.  
"I heard you screaming, so I ran in here and woke you up. Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream? Oh no …"  
Her voice trailed off, so I answered, "I had dream, but I wouldn't say it was _that_ bad. There was an earthquake and the wind was telling me to run, but it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about, right?" She didn't answer my question, instead she left the room. After she left, I entered the kitchen. It was a small, cramped room, but it was the coziest place in our entire apartment. It's only me and my mom here. I never knew my father, but my mom says that I've met him before, only once, when I was a new born, before he disappeared of the face of the Earth forever. Well, it's no use rambling. After I had my fill of cold cereal, I was of the school.  
Now, you need to understand that I am 11, the hardest age in the world. You have to start middle school, with lockers and more homework and classes and all that other stuff. Plus I have ADHD _and _Dyslexia, so it's extra bad for me. I have to go to this torture building that they call Hoover, a school for troubled kids. I wouldn't say I was troubled, just unlucky. Trouble always seemed to find me, like in third grade, back when I wasn't considered dangerous, we went to the movies, and the projector broke and I happened to have been near it. Apparently some people saw me messing around with the cords, but that's total nonsense. Then last year when we went to the science museum for the 3rd time in a row, I went on this sky bridge and was staring at the huge whale bones hanging from the ceiling when I reached my hand over the railing, not even touching it, and it fell from the sky. Just like that, every single year, I get blamed for something that I didn't do. And now, 2 weeks from the end of the school year, I was sure I was getting expelled again.  
All the way to the subway I could feel eyes on me, until I found my friend Ashton, a quiet boy who never stood out, talking to another girl…  
"Hey, Ash, who's you girlfriend?"  
"Oh, hey, Sky, didn't see you there. And this is Amber, and she's _not_ my girlfriend."  
"Ha, knew it, who would ever date you!" I laughed.

"Hey, sup," the new girl said with a smile.  
"I'm Sky, I-," I was cut off by the screeching of wheels as the train came. "Ops, sorry, gotta go. Well, Ashton?"  
"Actually, Amber goes to Hoover too, so she'll be coming with us." What, I thought, she did not look troubled at all. In fact, she looked normal. I contemplated this answer got on the train, and the doors shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clarify, someone else wrote this chapter. I wrote the last chapter, but because the chapter is extremely short, I've added just a bit to it. I promise that the next one will be extra long! If you're reading this, friend, sorry about adding that part, and the editing, I have to get something out and I can't get in touch with you! Now, read on.**

Chapter two

Therese

I was in the middle of sword fighting when an image of a boy appeared in front of me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as Elaina disarmed me, my sword flying through the air in front of my face, almost cutting a lock of my blonde hair.

"Holy Zeus, Elaina's awake!"exclaimed the wispy image of Ashton, who's tan face was pulled into a look of surprise.

"Ya, ya she's awake,don't you have a job to do?" I asked, annoyed.

"This is important, there's another one, and I need backup." He said, his face turning serious.

"I can't just go there, three demigods will attract too many monsters."

"I need backup, and quick," he pleaded.

"Can't you just get another protecter?"

"No, they will think that I can't handle it myself."

"Then ask Chiron."

"That's even worse!"

"Fine I'm coming."

"Thank you so much. I promise I will pay you back one day."

"Duh."

I had to figure out how to get there and back without being noticed. Everyone would be able to see that I was gone, especially Chiron, who treats me like his own. Maybe I would tell him that I had to go to visit my parents? No, I hadn't visited them for 3 years, after that first disaster. I could pretend to be sick and say that I wanted no visitors, but I wouldn't be in my cabin. After a while I decided that I would simply tell Chiron I wanted to leave camp for a bit, and let him deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this one. It's short, unlike I promised, but hopefully we make up for it with the next one.**

Chapter 3  
Amber

Math is the worse. Its taught by Mr. Smith, the strictest teacher ever. He was fat, and had tuffs of hair sprouting on his head. I seriously swear that he's a monster, even though he's just another regular guy who lives in San Fransisco. Today we got a transfer student, from somewhere off in the East. New York, I think? She had blonde hair and gray eyes, and had a feeling of superiority surounding her. But, anyways, it was ten minutes before lunch, and suddenly the transfer student gasped as her hand flew to her neck, where I notice two necklaces, a beaded one, and one with a single charm in the shape of a cube. The block was made of a sort of copper, and hung from a leather string.  
"Theresa, what's wrong now?" asked Mr. Smith.  
"It's Therese, you filthy pigeon."  
"Now, now, Therese, that is not correct behavior. You are going to be staying behind in today while the rest if your classmates go ahead to lunch." At that moment the bell rang, and everyone ran outside. Well, except for me and Theresa. I stayed behind because I was curious, but for some reason I knew that I had to stay hidden. So I hid around the corner next to a locker. But before I even reached the corner Ashton ran to the hallway, dashing to the room that Therese was still in. When he saw me he did a double take, stopping in his tracks. Now, I don't be live I've explained to you weekday he looks like yet. He has whispy hair and just a hint of facial hair. He walks with a limp, and is always scared.  
"Amber! Oh my Hades, what do you know?" His brown eyes were wide in fear.  
"What do you mean by "Hades," and know what?" I asked, completely confused, my dark blue eyes in an angry expression.  
"Uh, well, you see," he stuttered, but was saved by Skylar running towards us.  
"You, sir," she fumed, "have some explaining to do."  
"Listen, sorry, I gotta go. I promise that it'll all get sorted out soon." After this he ran into the classroom, and Skylar promptly followed him. I stayed outside, but suddenly a shriek came from inside, along with a battle cry, and I ran in, only to see the weirdest thing in my life. Mr. Smith had become a giant bird, and Therese was holding a shield, spinning it around, deflecting very deadly looking arrows. Ashton saw me first, and made a dash to the door. By now I could tell that Skylar was hurt, because she was holding her arm and sitting on the ground, her electric blue eyes watering. Therese was the only thing stopping her from getting cut to bits. Ashton pulled me out side, and slammed the door closed.  
"Are you crazy?!" he asked. I could tell he wanted go slap me.  
"What!? I didn't know what was going on until I got in there!"  
"Fine, but run. We'll meet you in Golden Gate Park." He looked like he was about to leave, when he turned a pulled out a dagger, giving it to me.  
"I can't do anything with this!"  
"Yes, you can. Now run, run, and don't look back." I had no idea how I was going to get to Golden Gate Park, as Hoover was about 3 miles away, but, I started to run anyways. I could hear shrieks coming from the room, but I dared not look back. When I was about to leave, the alarms finally went off, and in the mist of all of the craziness, I escaped campus. Sweat beaded down my skin, but I dared not stop, for I feared what I would see behind me.


End file.
